


No More Lies And Half-Truths

by Lady_Peace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Minor Violence, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace
Summary: Yang and Blake, ashamed and disgusted and confused with themselves, decide not to tell their friends and teammates about killing Adam.When approaching Ruby after she lied to General Ironwood about Ozpin, Yang and Blake learn that no secret is hidden forever.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	No More Lies And Half-Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a few days and wanted to write it.

Blake stared at her hands. Some specks of blood painted them. She tried cleaning it off but to no avail.

Yang noticed and laced her fingers with Blake’s. The Faunus looked up at the blonde with pained eyes, a tear falling down her cheek.

Yang wiped it away. She held back a cry.

_The sound of the two blades piercing through Adam’s body haunted her ears._

“Hey,” Ruby said suddenly. “You two okay? You seem a little shaken up.”

Blake hesitated to answer, but Yang spoke for her.

“Yeah, we’re fine. We just ran into some trouble on our way back here.”

She wasn’t looking at her sister. She couldn’t. Not after what she did.

_The soft “oh” Adam had whispered before falling off the cliff._

Blake added with a nod, “Just the usual stuff; a pack of really mad Ursa.” She forced out a small laugh.

Ruby simply smiled at them and joined Weiss, Qrow, and Maria at the front to watch the blue sky.

Yang inhaled a deep breath. She put her face in her hands, all sorts of unwanted thoughts going through her head.

Blake closed her eyes shut. Instead of pitch black, she saw him. She clenched her teeth.

_His bones crunching and breaking when hitting the rocks._

Yang looked back at Blake.

“Hey,” she murmured to the girl. “We did what we had to do. He was trying to kill us. We had to.”

Blake nodded quietly. Her hands began to shake like they did after Adam wasn’t there anymore and she had dropped the weapon she stabbed— _killed_ — him with.

Yang held her hand again.

She made eye contact with Blake. She quickly looked down. She sighed. “You get used to the shaking.”

_The loud splash of the river below them._

Blake gulped. She covered her mouth when a sob escaped her lips.

Thankfully, no one overheard. Everyone else was having their own conversation away from the two girls who had decided to occupy the very back of the airship.

“We had to. We had to. We had to,” Blake repeated under her breath. She closed her eyes and hugged herself.

_____

Hours later in Atlas, Ruby’s teammates cornered her when they reached their new sleeping arrangements.

Weiss hissed, “What the _hell?_ ”

“Lying to Ironwood?” Yang threw her hands in the air in frustration. “Seriously, Rubes?”

“What were you thinking?” Blake asked.

“Hey!” Ruby said, pointing her finger at the group. “I did what I had to.”

“ _We had to. We had to. We had to.”_

Yang barked back, “You did exactly what Oz did! You lied. You’re keeping secrets when you don’t have to.”

“Oh, because you’re not lying about anything, right?” Ruby shouted. Her silver eyes looked directly at Yang’s purple ones.

She continued. “Ever since leaving Argus, you two have been acting differently.” She looked to Blake as well.

Weiss stared at Ruby then at the two next to her.

“I—” Yang began to say in a defensive tone. She stopped for a moment. She said, trying to be as convincing as she could, “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“She’s right.” Weiss stood next to Ruby with her arms crossed. “What did happen?”

Blake and Yang exchanged looks of distress, not knowing how to answer.

“Don’t look at each other,” growled Weiss.

“Answer the question,” Ruby said softly, “ _please_.”

Yang opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Blake’s body then betrayed her. Her hand began to shake. She grabbed her wrist with her other hand, her nails digging into it.

“Blake?” whispered Weiss. She took a step closer to the Faunus.

Ruby looked to Yang for answers. She saw her older sister’s eyes beginning to water.

Ruby questioned, “Yang?”

Blake let out a whimper. Her knees became weak and she collapsed to the ground. She quickly reached for the legs of the chair next to her for support.

“Blake, look at me. Blake?” Weiss cupped her teammate’s face, forcing her to look at her.

“Adam...” she murmured.

“Adam? What about Adam?” Weiss asked.

“Did you guys see him? Did he hurt you?” Ruby quickly inquired.

Blake rapidly shook her head. “No. We— we hurt— oh, gods— we hurt him.”

“What?” Ruby looked to Weiss but only received the same bewildered and confused look she was giving her.

“We,” Yang mumbled, tears running down her cheeks, “ _killed_ him.” She tightly wrapped her arms around herself, her rips threatening to crack in return.

Weiss stood up. She let go of Blake’s face. She stared at the two women. Her jaw had dropped and she began shaking her head.

“No. No, that’s— _no_.”

Ruby looked at Yang, then at Blake, then back at Yang. She ripped her eyes away from her sister. She faced the window of their dorm room.

The sound of a door shutting made Ruby turn around. Weiss had left.

Blake began to cry more. She hid her face in her hands.

Yang sobbed softly, words pleading for Weiss to come back could be heard through the cries.

“You—” Ruby said. “You hid this from us?”

Yang stared at the ground in shame. Blake gasped for air.

“Why? I’m— I’m your _sister_ , your _friend_. You didn’t have to hide this from us.”

“I didn’t know if you would— I thought you’d leave me, like everyone else. Like Weiss just did.” Yang gestured to the exit, her metal arm shaking.

“I’m sorry,” Blake whispered. “We should have told you. But we didn’t. I’m so sorry.”

Ruby took a deep breath. She looked up at the ceiling of the shared dorm.

“I’m going to go get some fresh air,” she announced. She opened the door, looked back at the two women for a moment, then she slipped out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> :D


End file.
